Renident Evil: Nancy's revenge A Parody
by Sakky
Summary: This story is based on a game that me and my friend play. it's about a girl who want's revenge on R.E.. Rated PG13:violance, stupid humor,& mild language enjoy! This is a Parody btw.
1. Default Chapter

My second fic. (I also have one in YYH sec.) Well this is a roll-playing story. Me and my friend will be some of them. Also, Jill, Nancy, & Clare will be telling the story at different times. Tell me if it get's confusing. I'll start out with Nancy.  
  
I was on a bridge in the middle of New York City. It was a sunny day out and the water glissend from the sun. My name is Nancy. My sister Jill works for Resident Evil, an organization that kills zombies mad by the T-Virus. I work against that. The organization is my mortal enemy. I work alone with zombies named Nemesis, & Tyrant. Also I am making one called Dokisos.  
  
I was on my way to the plane station. I was heading to Sanfransisco to see Jill. Little did she know I was planning a takeover of Resident Evil, but I need the codes so I have to get them out of there leader, Clare.  
  
I had to find a way to get my zombies there, too. I pondered on the thought for a while then came up for a solution. Put them in my suitcase till we got there. I brought Dokisos's virus with me also. I got onto the plane and went on a ten-hour flight and got there at ten- thirty pm. Jill was waiting there.  
  
"Nancy!" she called. I ran over to her like nothing was wrong. "Hello, Jill," I answered back. After that we talked a little on the drive to my place here. It was our old home. Surprisingly nobody had gotten it.  
  
I unpacked my suitcases and got my zombies out. I started on my experiment. Nobody lives in this naborhood anymore.  
  
Success! I had finished making Dokisos. He was a black zombie. Sort of a mix between Nemesis & Tyrant. Dokisos had green eyes that could kill someone or knock them out. Which ever I choose.  
  
After that I sent out my zombie legion and watched it. I had to find out their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
The fought and I knew they thought it was pretty stupid. I kinda put nametags on them but that's not important. Tomorrow I will attack and I will succeed. That they can be sertan of.  
  
End. I know that this was really short but I couldn't think of any more. Tell me what you thought of it. R/R 


	2. Jill

New chapter. I'm hoping to make this one longer. What can I say? Anyways just for a little author's note I'd like to say that my friend and me will be doing a little role-playing. I am Jill in this chapter & was Nancy in the first. Anyhow read and enjoy. (I'll shut up now)  
  
My name's Jill. I work for the Resident Evil organization and have the weirdest sister, Nancy. I met up with her yesterday and dropped her off at our old house. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Anyway after that I got a call from Clare and went off to fight some zombies. The weird thing about it was they all had nametags. Someone had a clever idea. Clare didn't think so. She thought it was isolative.  
  
When I got back that night I had a strange dream. It was about someone who had just made a new zombie. I couldn't tell who it was all I knew was that the person was a female. Someone tell me what it was about. She has us in her layer.  
  
I woke up in a long shirt and hadn't combed my hair before Clare called. "Yeah." I said tiredly. I'm not much of a morning person since my cases are at night. Except for this one. Nope this one was at 8 in the morning. "Jill come quick! More zombies are attacking. It's the same person who put those stupid nametags on the zombies, Tyrant, & Nemesis," she said in a stressed tone of voice. I moaned, but accepted my mission. This I have to admit was getting stupid. Very stupid.  
  
I got dressed in a new red leather uniform with a blue shirt and put my hair up. Then I set off.  
  
"Who would be dumb enough to put name tags on a zombie?" I asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Clare said back.  
  
"Less talky, more fighty!" Chris Clare's brother said back. (Note: that's one of the characters that my friend plays. She is also Clare in this too.)  
  
Well, we finished them off but got caught by Nemesis. The dude had a nametag too. Then we saw a new zombie. The name was Dokisos. After we looked into his eyes. We were all knocked out and woke up in another place.  
  
Yes, I know another short chapter. Well anyhow R/R. 


	3. Clair!

My new chapter for Nancy's revenge. Sorry it took so long me & my bro had to do a lot of security updates. Well, enough blabbing on with the story.  
  
Ch. 3: Clair! (Note: role playing: my friend is Clair.)  
  
Me and my team awoke in a new layer. I didn't know where we were or how we got here. It was strange. Everything was well looked like a big computer.  
  
Then I noticed something familiar. The T-Virus tube. I saw Nemesis, and Tyrants' there too. But whose was the new one? Jill woke up. To my surprise we were the only ones there.  
  
"Were are we?" Jill said tiredly. Then her face looked surprised. "Wait a minute. this is my old house, were I dropped off Nan..cy!" Nancy came running out before I had a chance to speak & said, "Well, I see you're still alive. Good thing cause I thought that Dokisos here had killed you."  
  
I was a bit confused. "Isn't that what you would have wanted?" I said then I looked back over at Jill. "I swear I had no idea!"  
  
"Actually I want the codes to get into your base," she said.  
  
"Well, you wont get them from me, Jill, or my brother. We're the only ones who knows them and they get changed every week!" I said.  
  
After that things got a lot worse.  
  
Yes, I know, short again, but give me a brake this is all my little brain can think of at this point. Anywho R/R. 


End file.
